


Unknown Number

by WhiteWolf74



Series: Life After Initiation [2]
Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: Choosing Day, Dauntless Faction, Dauntless Faction Initiation, Erudite isn't bad, F/M, Gen, No war, Training, Visiting Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolf74/pseuds/WhiteWolf74
Summary: Set 3 years after Tris' initiation, there is no war. Tris and Tobias' life as they go through raising a family.
Relationships: Christina/Will (Divergent), Four | Tobias Eaton/Tris Prior
Series: Life After Initiation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551166
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. All Three

**Author's Note:**

> This is set two and a half years after Four proposes in Four and Six Train Initiates (Tris is 19, Four is 21), they are married.  
> ***The last section of this chapter is set when Tris is 20 and Four is 22.  
> This chapter does jump around a bit, the other two chapters are hopefully smoother.  
> Their last name is Elevra because I didn’t have a better idea.

**Tris P.O.V.**  
  
“Oh my God!” Christina squeals, jumping up and down and clapping her hands together quickly in a very cliché and childish manner.  
“Woah, calm down Chris,” I try to calm her. She pauses for a moment and just looks at me,  
“You’re pregnant Tris! I will not calm down.” She tells me defiantly. “You, the stiff is pregnant.” I smile and chuckle lightly, yeah, I am. I look at her stomach, Chris is Six months pregnant and beyond excited to become a mum – something that she has wanted for years. Will is absolutely terrified, part of me thinks that he wasn’t expecting to become a dad so young even though he and Christina were trying for a baby when they found out she were pregnant.  
  
With the majority of Dauntless members having children young because we also die young, the average age for parents here is between eighteen and twenty-four. This also means that many of our friends also either have children or are planning to in the very near future. Jason, is Zeke and Shauna’s one year old son, who is all baby fat and giggles.  
  
“Yes, I am pregnant Chris.” I tell her, nodding my head.  
  
“How far along are you? Our children need to grow up being best friends, is it a girl or a boy, please tell me it’s a boy. My daughter needs a hot guy to date when she’s in her rebellious teenage genes, and if he looks anything like Four, girls will be all over him.” She gushes.  
  
“About two months along, so I won’t know the gender for a while.” I explain.  
“Fine but you absolutely have to tell me the second that you find out.”  
“I will,” I agree. “As for everything else, we’ll have to see.” I smile.

* * *

**Three months later (Tobias P.O.V.).**  
  
“Please quieten down, we have an important announcement to make.” Max yells, attempting to take control of the hectic mass of black in front of us. Max, Tori, Harrison, Tris and I, as the five Dauntless leaders have called a meeting for all of the Dauntless Members, it is compulsory to attend unless under sixteen or at a vital job. The five of us stand on the stage in the pit.  
  
“Thank you,” Harrison says once everyone has calmed down, “Every few years we look over all of the Dauntless laws and ways of life, making small and necessary adjustments in order to keep this faction the best it can be and in order to evolve as an entire faction.”  
  
“Recently, as you all know the old age law has come back into consideration, we as leaders believed that you, should also have a say in whether or not we should allow our senior members to stay in Dauntless.” Tori explains. Two weeks back the leaders held a meeting and we were unable to come to a consensus, a week ago we opened a poll so that every Dauntless member voted in support or against removing the age law. The five of us discussed the outcome last night. Tori continues,  
  
“The polls which have taken place over the past week, have showed and overwhelming support in overthrowing this law and allowing our more aged members to live out their lives in the compound. As of this morning, there is no limit to the age you can be within this faction and within this compound.” The entire faction cheers, no more useless waste of life.  
  
I wait for everyone to calm down slightly before stepping forward to the microphone, holding Tris’s hand strongly.  
“Tris and I have another, more personal announcement to make, while everyone is here.” I say into the microphone, everyone faces me waiting for the news that will change Tris’ and I’s lives forever.  
  
“Tris is about five months pregnant,” I tell them. Somehow these cheers are even louder than the ones we heard a few minutes ago. Tris laughs, blushing and buries her head in my chest, as everyone begins shouting random questions at us.  
"What gender!”  
“How many?”  
“What’s its name?”  
“Are you excited?”  
“Good luck!”  
“We are expecting three beautiful girls,” Tris tells them.  
“We haven’t decided on any names, we are excited,” I add, “and thank you for the luck, heaven know we will need it,” everyone laughs at us good naturedly.  
“Congratulations Tris and Four, you will make excellent parents,” Tori says, hugging us both tightly.

* * *

We walk through the door to our apartment, the meeting was over an hour ago, but everyone kept stopping and congratulating us, so it took forever. Tris collapses onto the couch as I move through the kitchen.  
  
“Hey Tris,” I say, trying to get her attention.  
“Hmm, yeah?” she answers, turning around to meet my eyes.  
“When we sign the birth certificates, we will have to state our true names.”  
“Shit, I never thought of that.” She contemplates for a minute, “well technically your name is ‘Four,’ according to all of the Dauntless standards anyway.”  
“Well yes, however, I can’t write that on our children’s birth certificates,” I explain.  
“Why not, they used it at the ceremony when they made us leaders,” she tries.  
“I suppose, I still feel weird about using Four as my name on their birth certificates,” I admit.  
“What do you prefer? Four or Tobias, keeping in mind that birth certificates are part of the public record so anyone in Dauntless will have access to it.” Tris states, I sigh.  
“Okay, I’ll have Four written down, will you have Tris?” I question, she nods her head in answer.

* * *

**Three months later (Tris P.O.V.).**  
  
“So, what have you named them?” one of the nurses asks. I look down at the little girl in my arms,  
  
“Our oldest daughter will be called Alexandria Sara Elevra,” I tell her. Tobias and I had agreed on each of their names only a few days ago, knowing that pregnancies with multiple children often leads to premature deliveries, we thought it was best to decide on the names earlier rather than later.  
“Our second born is Lillian Amaya Elevra,” Tobias tells the nurses.  
“And our youngest daughters name is Mackenzie Nina Elevra.” I finish.  
“All beautiful names.” The youngest midwife says, cheerfully.  
  
“I will go and write out each of their birth certificates, I will be back in a few minutes so that you can sign them.” The same woman tells us, and then walks out the door and down the hallway, leaving three nurses with us in the room.  
  
“We are going to take each of your daughters into one of the rooms just down the hall, we just need to take a few measurements, run a few tests and take a blood sample from each of them. We will be back soon,” the brunette explains. The older nurse takes Alexandria from my arms, while the brunette and blonde take Lillian and Mackenzie from Tobias’s arms.  
  
When Tobias and I chose their names, we agreed that we should give them longer first names, a short middle name and then the last name that Tobias and I use officially outside of Dauntless, Elevra. Alexandria would be shortened to Alex, her full name only to be used on official documents and when she is in trouble. Lillian would be Lily and Mackenzie would be Mack, and theoretically, if they didn’t like their first names then they could go by their middle names. It is a practically fool-proof plan, or so we think.  
  
“They’re incredible,” Tobias tells me.  
“They are,” I agree tiredly, still in awe of the three people that are half of him and half of me.  
“Go to sleep darling, I’ll wake you if anything happens,” he says, I was in labour for nearly fourteen hours, and am exhausted.  
“Okay, but if anything happens-” I try, not wanting to miss a single moment from my girls’ lives.  
“I’ll wake you, I promise,” Tobias interrupts me.  
“Okay, I love you.” I don’t hear his response, but I assume that he confirms his love for me also.


	2. Down to Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the choosing ceremony for Tris’s and Four’s children, Alexandria (Alex), Lillian (Lily) and Mackenzie (Mack). Tris is 36, Tobias is 38, and the triplets are 16.  
> This chapter jumps between P.O.V.’s because I wanted to show the children’s views on things.

**Mack P.O.V.  
** It’s Choosing Day. Today is the day that changes our lives forever. Part of me knows that Alex, Lily and I could all end the day in different factions, it would be illogical to think anything different.   
  
Looking to my left I see the train emerging from around the corner, we all begin to run, all of us sixteen year olds, all of our parents and all of the Dauntless members that are able to make it. Everyone makes it onto the train, that will not be the case this afternoon when we return, someone will fail, they always do.  
  
Alex, Lily and I were discussing our Aptitude test results yesterday afternoon, we are all divergent for different factions, being divergent is still dangerous, even though mum and dad have worked hard over the past twenty years to remove the stigma, it isn’t enough to make it completely safe for us. Divergents are not ridiculed against publicly, nor are they murdered as often compared to what they were twenty years ago, unfortunately that doesn’t mean that we are completely safe.   
  
Alex tested positive for Candor and Dauntless, Lily for Abnegation and Dauntless and I did for Erudite and Dauntless. If we all choose to leave Dauntless, we will end up in three different factions and our family will be split throughout our rigid society.  
  
I shudder, I have no idea what it would be like without Lily and Alex. We are one unit, even though we are individuals and we act independently, we are happier as one. Well, at least I think we are happier as one, I certainly am. Then again, if one of us were to leave, I don’t think that I would stay, how could I?  
  
The last thing my parents told us before we left the Dauntless compound today was to be selfish. To choose as individuals and use our heads not our hearts. We are the ones whom have to live with our choices, nobody else.  
  
Soon we are jumping off the train and running through the streets towards the Hub and the inevitable choosing ceremony, not everyone will make it through the day, that is a fact.

* * *

**Tris P.O.V.  
** I take a seat in the fourth row of our section. It’s choosing day. Tobias takes my hand and squeezes it tightly.  
  
“It’s going to be okay, I promise. They will pick what they want and it will be for the best, whatever they decide.” He tells me, I nod my head, not trusting myself enough to answer verbally.   
  
Our children have to choose their faction today, they have to choose whether to stay or leave. I could lose all of my children within a matter of minutes, they could all choose to leave us. The three of them sit in the seats in front of us holding each other’s hands tightly, all of the sixteen year olds sit in the first three rows of each section, it’s easier that way.  
  
This year Abnegation is hosting, my father was promoted to a higher ranking role in the council a few years back, so he will be giving the ceremony speech and will be announcing each person’s choice.  
  
I have been to every single choosing ceremony for the past twenty years, every year since I myself chose and then became one of the faction leaders, except for when I was seventeen, Tobias and I were needed at the compound instead, so we didn’t attend the ceremony. Over the past years Tobias and I have given multiple speeches at the choosing ceremonies as Dauntless leaders, and as such I have grown accustomed to the nervous energy filling the room, not only from the sixteen year olds, but also from the absolutely terrified parents.  
  
“Please calm down, we are ready to begin.” My father says at the front of the stage. The entire hall is quick to become silent, ready to begin the choosing ceremony which will change the lives of so many.  
  
“Every year we have a choosing ceremony that marks the transition between childhood and adulthood for every sixteen year old in our society, this transition begins with a choice. A choice that not only allows for personal growth for each of the sixteen year olds present today, but also allows for growth throughout our society as an entirety. Now I talk to the sixteen year olds present at this ceremony today. " He pauses and focuses on the sixteen year olds in the first few rows.  
  
"Until now, you have followed your parents paths, the ideals which they believe in have been taught to you, however that does not necessarily mean you embody them. You may not be kind, honest, brave, intelligent or selfless like your parents, instead you may be something else and I can guarantee that there are others like yourself. Remember, this is your choice, no one else’s. So choose wisely today, this is the day that will change everything.”   
  
Everyone applauds my father. Usually the presenting faction centre the speech on their own faction, Abnegation never does because it would be considered selfish, so instead they focus on the significance of the choice that all of the sixteen year olds are making.  
  
“When I call your name please come to the front, cut your hand with the knife presented and place your blood in the bowl which symbolises your intended faction choice.” Silence. Everyone studies the five bowls with intent. Soil for Amity, glass for Candor, water for Erudite, stones for Abnegation, burning coals for Dauntless.  
  
“Zwezda, Maxwell.” An Amity boy makes his way to the front of the room. He quickly cuts his hand and places it over the bowl of soil, he chooses to stay. The crowd claps, the Amity smile, their first initiate of the year chose to stay with them.  
  
“Zoyul, Nikita.” A Candor girl, she walks slowly, unsure of herself. She takes her time cutting her hand, looking between the Erudite and Candor bowls, inhaling slowly she allows her blood to drop into the water. The Candors are silent as the other four factions applaud her choice. Turning around she first looks towards the Candor section, then moves towards the Erudite, where they welcome her into the sea of blue. To the Candor she is a traitor. Her family will not visit her on Visiting Day, not this year, or any year after this.  
  
“Victors, Gregory” – “Rushton, Isabella” – “Negho, Rafael” – “Jaen, Kaila” – “Hathaway, Neal” –  
  
The ceremony moves quickly, too quickly. Seven Dauntless-born have left us – most to Candor, some to Erudite – yet there are already eleven transfers whom have chosen Dauntless. Then it comes,  
  
“Elevra, Mackenzie.” I inhale deeply, my beautiful girl. She stands, letting go of each of her sisters hands, as she makes her way onto the stage I see her waver, she is unsure of what to do. Mack has always been the one to think things through before she does them, a cautious Dauntless. Picking up the knife, she places it on her palm and steadily cuts. I can’t move as I watch her walk to the Erudite bowl and drop her blood into the now pink water. No. All of the other four factions clap. The Dauntless don’t make a sound. She left us. My youngest daughter has left us. One of the great Dauntless prodigy triplets has left Dauntless for Erudite.  
  
“Elevra, Lillian.” Lily. Please. I need her to stay. She is a selfless Dauntless, I already know that she will either choose Abnegation or Dauntless; she will either be Tobias’ and I’s past or our present. While I am thinking she has made her way on stage, her hand dripping with blood as she looks between two bowls, Dauntless and Abnegation. One look towards the Erudite’s and Mack and she makes up her mind, a faint sizzle can be heard. She has chosen to stay with us, she comes back to our section with a small smile, she isn’t going anywhere. The Dauntless all shout in support, though they are subdued, they are still waiting though. Waiting to see what our oldest child is going to choose, waiting to see if our three children will choose to be in three different factions.  
  
“Elevra, Alexandria.” I watch as Alex ascends the stage as though she has done this a thousand times over. She already knows what she is going to choose. Taking the knife, she swiftly cuts across her palm and places her hand over the coals, I hear a sizzle as the blood and flames meet. I breathe out. She too has chosen to stay. Alex has always been a courageous Dauntless. The Dauntless once again shout and cheer. Alex sits next to Lily and they grasp each other’s hands tightly, they have lost part of themselves to Erudite today, a part that will never return, a part that will never be welcome into their lives again.  
  
I let out a shaky breath. The three of them are well known throughout Dauntless for being our children, they are known as a single unit, as the triplets. Once we get back they will be known as the twins, Mack will be a traitor to everyone, and no one will ever mention her name again after today. I can’t wrap my head around it, our youngest daughter has chosen to leave us.  
  
We will not be visiting our youngest daughter on Visiting Day, or any other day. Tobias holds my hand, I look across to him, he has put on his instructor mask, but his eyes are sorrowful yet happy. Yes we have lost one daughter, but we still have two. And they chose to stay with us even when they had the choice to leave they stayed, and that echoes everything about each of their personalities.  
  
The rest of the ceremony proceeds without any hitches. We have gained more initiates from other factions; there are fourteen in total, all from Candor and Erudite. Out of the Dauntless-borns we lost ten, and twelve stayed, those we lost went to Candor, Erudite and one to Amity.  
  
Tobias and I stand on one of the balconies overlooking the cafeteria, the Dauntless gradually quieten down as they notice two of their leaders.  
  
We will not be training the initiates this year due to bias, so Liam, Avery, Daniel and Courtney – some initiates from the past four years will be. Tobias and I personally selected them and have even been giving them some extra personal lessons over the past few weeks to make sure that they are at the peaks of their abilities. If we expect Dauntless initiates to continually improve over the years, we expect the trainers to also be reaching new skill levels.  
  
“Welcome initiates. This is the first night of the rest of your lives. Over the next few weeks you will be trained by some of the best here at Dauntless.” I tell the initiates.  
  
“Not everyone will make it through initiation, so be the people who do. Pay attention, learn a lot, remember it all and put it all to good use. Good luck initiates.” Tobias says.  
  
“And make us proud,” I finish. Everyone cheers, the initiates smile and laugh at our antics. I see Alex and Lily standing close to each other, with a group of other Dauntless-borns, Kyle, Jaymii and Sam. **(A/N Jaymii is a girl and Sam is a boy, they are both Dauntless-borns).  
  
** They are smiling but clearly it is forced, they lost their sister, their best friend, but now they have to focus on passing initiation, or Tobias and I could lose all of our children. I highly doubt that Alex and Lily will fail initiation, they, like many Dauntless-borns, have been trained their entire lives for the next month. Tobias and I have trained them for years, how to shoot a gun, throw a knife, win a fight and overcome their fears. They will pass. They have to.  
  
I attempt to smile but it doesn’t meet my eyes, how could it? We lost our youngest daughter today.  
  
News spread quickly of our youngest daughters betrayal, no one expected the legendary triplets to be split apart, especially not by their own doings. Today we went from having triplets to only twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this (did you like Mack’s P.O.V.?).  
> Please comment, it makes my day.  
> WhiteWolf74 xx


	3. Limbo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one day before visiting Day.

**Tris P.O.V.  
  
** Tobias and I have only just sat down when a knock comes at the door. I groan, today was a painfully exhausting and busy day, we spent the entire day in meetings with the other faction leaders, going over the final plans for Visiting Day tomorrow.  
  
“I’ll get it,” Tobias tells me softly. Brushing his palm across my thigh, he stands and makes his way to the door, opening it, his posture instantly relaxes.  
“Hi dad,” I recognize Lily’s voice immediately.  
“Come on in girl’s.” Tobias says. Alex and Lily both walk into our apartment, Tobias closes the door behind them. I smile,  
“What, no hi mum?” I joke, earning smiles out of all three of them.  
“Hot chocolate everyone?” Tobias asks. We all nod in response, it is universally agreed upon that he makes the best Hot chocolate in all of Dauntless.  
  
He returns a few minutes later with four steaming mugs of creamy goodness, handing one to each of us before sitting down on the couch next to me and sipping his own. He looks at me, silently asking if I know why they are here, I shrug, I have no idea, he nods in understanding.  
  
“Not that we don’t love surprises, but why are you here darlings?” I ask Lily and Alex.  
“We know that we aren’t meant to see you until tomorrow, but we wanted to talk to you tonight.” Alex says. She’s right, no initiates were allowed to see their families until visiting day, whether you are a transfer or not, they have been the rules in every faction for decades, in an attempt to make it fairer for transfers and faction-born initiates.  
  
“We wanted to talk about Mack.” Lily tells us quietly. I look away from my two daughters and to Tobias, my rock, my husband.  
“What about her?” he asks.  
“We want to go and visit her,” Alex says.  
“No.” I tell them. They both look at me in disbelief, “Visiting Day is reserved to visit family members outside of your faction and Mackenzie is no longer a part of this family.”  
  
“Mum, you can’t be serious, this is Mack we are talking about.” Lily tries.  
“Your mother is right girls, Mackenzie gave up the right to be part of this family when she chose to leave us. Besides it is illegal to leave this compound without a member, especially on Visiting Day and neither of us will be accompanying you.”  
“Dad! How could you say that?” Alex asks, “Mack is still our sister, she is still part of this family.”  
“If you believe that then we haven’t taught you well enough, Faction before Blood.” I explain, I don’t mean to be so cruel, I love all three of my daughters, but I have to set an example for the faction that I help lead.  
  
“Who are you and where are our parents?” Lily screams. “Where are the parents whom told us mere days ago, that no matter what we chose you would always love us?” she continues calmer.  
“We still do love her,” Tobias tries explaining,  
“No you don’t!” Alex shouts.  
  
“Yes we do” I say, silencing them both, “We do love her okay? All I want to do is go to Erudite and hug her and tell her that I forgive her but we can’t. Because instead I remember that she chose to leave us. If she truly did want to be a Dauntless and live her life with her two sisters by her side, then she wouldn’t have chosen Erudite at the ceremony and left. Okay, she wouldn’t have left us. Instead she did leave us, so we have to deal with that because no matter what we can’t bring her back.”  
  
Lily and Alex take a minute to process what I just told them.  
“We’re sorry that we assumed that you didn’t love us.” Alex says, I smile weakly,  
“That’s ok sweethearts,” Tobias assures them.  
“Besides, I might see her tomorrow anyway. We drew factions today and I’m the Dauntless leader that is going to Erudite.” I tell them. Alex and Lily both smile brightly at me.  
“Really?” Lily questions, I nod.  
“If you do see her, can you just tell her that we miss her please?” Alex inquires.  
“I’ll try, no promises though. I have to keep my distance,” I tell them smiling.  
“Now off to bed both of you, you shouldn’t even be here.” Tobias tells them.  
“Neither of us will be here tomorrow, so use the free day to relax and enjoy yourselves.” I say as we all move to the door.  
“Night mum, night dad.” They say, walking out the door and down the hallway towards the initiate dormitories.  
  
Tobias and I go to our bedroom and lay down together.  
“I hope that you see her,” Tobias tells me.  
“Me too.” I confirm, then I let out a small laugh, “So while I’m at Erudite tomorrow surrounded by a bunch of know-it-alls, you will be stuck in Amity with the banjo strumming softies.”  
“Lucky me,” he says sarcastically.  
Because we have five leaders, each Dauntless leader is sent to another faction on Visiting Day, so that we can ‘maintain our inter-faction relationships.’ Erudite, Candor, Amity and Abnegation do the same, except we are the only faction with multiple leaders, so instead they send out high-ranking community members to the other four factions. Today we picked colours out of a hat, I got Erudite, Tobias got Amity, Avery got Candor, Daniel got Abnegation and Liam was the lucky one who gets to stay at the Dauntless compound.  
  
“Good night Tobias,” I say.  
“Good night Tris,” he responds.  
  
Tomorrow will be a good day I decide, I will see my youngest daughter once again. Hopefully she has made the right choice in leaving us and is happier in Erudite compared to Dauntless.  
  
 **Next Day (Visiting Day) Mack P.O.V.  
** “Initiates, today is another test and another part of Erudite initiation and your journey to becoming an Erudite member. So whatever you decide to do today, a word of warning, do not be idiotic, if your family does come to visit you, remember the motto on which our entire society acts upon. Look at the clothes you wear and what they and this faction represent, Faction before Blood.” Jasmine Romani, the Erudite leader tells the collective of initiates standing before her.  
  
“Faction before Blood,” we all repeat in recognition of the power those words hold over all of our lives. Today will be a day of reckoning, my parents will either embody or ignore the ‘faction before blood’ motto, which has been drilled into Alex, Lily and my brains for years by our parents and our society. Today will be a show of what they truly believe in.  
  
The combination of each faction’s colours starkly contrasts the normally solid blue sea of the Erudite compound. I search for any solid black clothed member, representing Dauntless, possibly representing my family. Someone clears their throat behind me, I swivel to notice my mother looking as fierce as ever in Dauntless all black, she has a couple of her tattoos showing, along with some reserved earrings and her hair down.  
  
“Hi mum,” I say quietly stepping closer to her.  
“Hello Mackenzie,” she says formally, there are dozens of families around us and I remember that to these people she is a fearless Dauntless leader not the person who raised them for sixteen years.   
“Mum, please let me explain why I–” I try, needing to explain to her why I left her, dad, Lily and Alex.  
  
“There is nothing to explain, you were given a choice, and you chose Erudite,” she tells me stiffly, as though that it explains everything.   
“It’s more than that, Alex and Lily have always been Dauntless, and I have never fitted in, not at Dauntless. So I chose to go somewhere where I actually fit in, with people like me.” I try again.  
“And that is what the choosing ceremony is for, so that everyone has that choice,” she confirms.  
“Are you mad at me?”  
“Mad no, upset yes. However no matter how upset I am that doesn’t compare to how much your father and I both love you,” she smiles.  
  
“How are Alex and Lily?” I ask, we have never been apart this long, it has felt strange not having them by my sides the past few weeks.  
“They told me to tell you that they both miss you.” Mum says, quenching the worries that have been gradually growing, I don’t know what I would do if they hated me.  
  
“I have to go now,” she admits.  
“Okay,” we have run out of time, she then steps forward making the distance between us even smaller than before.  
“I forgive you,” she tells me softly, not wanting anyone to overhear. “Goodbye Mackenzie.”  
“Bye mum,” I say. She turns around and walks away from me and towards the exit, I don’t take my eyes off of her until she turns a corner that leads to the tracks.  
  
My mum believes in me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think?  
> Please comment, it fuels my motivation.  
> WhiteWolf74 xx


	4. Only One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is at the twin’s ranking ceremony (at the end of initiation).  
> I use part of the Dauntless manifesto in this chapter, no copyright intended.

Tris P.O.V.  
“Come on darling we have to leave now if we are to make it to the ceremony on time,” Tobias tells me. I nod and attempt a smile,  
“Today is the day that our children will become official Dauntless members.” I say. “Today is the day that marks the beginning of the rest of their lives.”  
“They aren’t our little girls anymore,” I smile sadly.  
“They haven’t been for a while now Tris,” Tobias confirms, grinning.  
  
We started off initiation with twenty-six initiates, today we are down to twenty, with the lowest three leaving after both stages one and two. We spent the entire day going through all of the initiates’ fear landscapes, it was rough, tiring and unpleasant. I don’t think that I will ever become used to seeing other people’s fears, whenever I do there is a sense of invading someone’s privacy. When Alex and Lily went through their fear landscapes, both Tobias and I left the room, it has long since been agreed upon that we would not watch their landscapes. Other parents are not allowed to, so in an attempt to remain fair we didn’t want to, and we also didn’t want to invade their privacy, it is their own choice who they share their deepest fears with.  
  
As leaders, Tobias and I were allowed access to the final rankings for this year’s initiates this afternoon, to make sure that it’s a fair assessment of all of the initiate’s skills. In doing so we found out that Alex and Lily would be awarded equal first place with each other – something that has never occurred in all of Dauntless history. Something that only our daughters could achieve. We exit our apartment and make our way to the pit where the presentations are being held, on the way Tobias and I hold hands. It has been many years since we have gotten used to public displays of affection, usually we do it as a way to keep each other close, and today it acts as a support system for each other. We need to stick together today, as leaders whom have twin daughters who both came first in initiation, we need to be prepared for any backlash if anyone believes that they did not earn their rankings honestly. It still doesn’t seem right to hear Lily and Alex referred to as twins, for sixteen years they were the triplets, they have been twins for a month. I feel as though I will never completely get used to the idea of only having two daughters.  
  
“Today, this year’s Dauntless initiates took their final test. It marks the end of initiation, and ultimately the beginning of adulthood, whereby they become functioning parts of our society. But enough bravo, I’m sure that you are all eager to see your results.” Tobias tells the crowd of Dauntless members and initiates.  
  
I click a button on a handheld controller and the rankings are displayed on the wall behind us, where everyone can see. All five of the leaders turn around to regard the names, even though we have already seen them.  
1\. Alex  
1\. Lily  
3\. Kyle  
4\. Sam  
5\. Nick  
6\. Jaymii  
7\. Derek  
8\. Mason  
9\. Bella  
10\. Tyler  
11\. Caitlin  
12\. Ben  
13\. Harper  
14\. Zach  
15\. Alisa  
16\. Fallon  
17\. Ray  
18\. George  
19\. Olivia  
20\. Eli  
  
The Dauntless all shout as one, all of them supporting and congratulating this year’s successful initiates.  
“Congratulation’s initiates, for those of you ranked in the top sixteen, you are now official members of Dauntless.” I say. More clapping and whoops of excitement.  
“For the bottom four ranking initiates, well done for making it this far, unfortunately you have failed Dauntless initiation and are now part of the factionless. You are required to leave by 9am tomorrow morning, which means that you are allowed to stay in the compound for tonight. If you choose to ignore this request you will be escorted off the premises tomorrow morning.” Tobias explains. Some of the initiates, presumably those who failed send Tobias and I death glares. They were all warned that not everyone would make it through Dauntless initiation, this should be no surprise to them.  
  
“Before we conclude this ceremony I would like to quote part of the Dauntless manifesto, that we as leaders believe you should hear.” Liam speaks with a sense of calmness. He, Avery and Daniel are the other three leaders here at Dauntless. A few years ago, there was a tradition that started, each of the five leaders would choose a part of the manifesto which they thought reflected what Dauntless is about. Then, as a parting thought on the last day of initiation each year, we would recite to them those selected parts of the manifesto, as a reminder of who we are and what we believe in. It allows the initiates to understand what it means to be Dauntless and who they should aim to be for the rest of their lives.  
“As Dauntless, we believe that cowardice is to blame for the world’s injustices. We believe that justice is more important than peace. We believe in freedom from fear, in denying fear the power to influence our decisions. We believe that pain and death are better than cowardice and inaction. We do not believe that any other virtue is more important than bravery. Because we are Dauntless and we are brave.” Liam explains. The Dauntless are silent before erupting into applause, when stating the manifesto, it is rude to regard it in any sense other than an applause. A custom followed by all of the factions, including Dauntless.  
“Again, congratulations to the newest members of our faction, do us proud.” Avery concludes. Once the celebrations have died down slightly, Tobias and I go down and try to find our two number one ranking daughters.  
  
“Over there darling,” Tobias whispers in my ear, pointing to a group of ex-initiates. Jaymii, Sam, Alex and Lily are all standing in a group together, the four of them were in the top six ranked initiates, I search the crowd in an attempt to find Kyle, the five of them are nearly inseparable, so it’s strange seeing them apart during such an important moment in their lives. I smile, really smile, for the first time in weeks, they did it, our two daughters have passed Dauntless initiation, and they were the best out of all the initiates.  
“Well done sweetheart,” I tell Lily, enveloping her in a hug.  
“I knew you could do it,” Tobias tells her, rubbing her shoulder and smiling brightly.  
“Thanks mum and dad,” she says, after I have let her go. We move on and walk towards Alex, “We’re so proud of you,” Tobias says. I go to confirm how proud I am, instead I am cut off, by a blur speeds through the crowd and catches Alex. Not a blur, it’s Kyle, I breathe a sigh in relief, he is spinning Alex around in excitement. “You did it, your number one,” He tells her. Then bends down and captures her lips in his, she responds immediately and very passionately. What the hell. Sam clears his throat, Alex and Kyle split apart and glare at him,  
“Woah, don’t look at me like that, I just didn’t think that’s how you wanted to announce your relationship to your parents,” he explains. Kyle’s eyes go wide and land on Tobias and I. “  
Four and Six, I-” he tries.  
“You what Kyle?” Tobias says menacingly. I put my hand on his shoulder in attempt to keep him calm.  
“Dad leave him alone,” Alex interrupts.  
“Stay out of this Alex,” Tobias tells her.  
“Why? What are you going to do? Punch him in the middle of the pit?” she questions. This is going downhill quickly.  
“Okay, whoa, calm down.” I say, stepping between Tobias and Kyle and Alex. “Darling, why don’t you let me take this one,” I look at him pointedly, he nods. “Alex what is going on?”  
“Nothing mum, please just let it go,” she says.  
“Nothing?” Kyle questions quietly.  
“No not nothing,” Alex tells him. “I just-urghhh” she tries to form the right words.  
“Oh my God. They’re dating okay.” Jaymii tells us, I look at Alex for confirmation. I had always thought that there was something extra going on between them. For years, the two of them have been closer to each other than anyone else, except for Mack, Lily and Alex with each other.  
“And you didn’t feel a need to tell us because?” I ask.  
“Because you don’t need to know every aspect of my life,” She exclaims. But there’s something more,  
“And?” I prod. “And I didn’t think that you would agree with it,” she sighs in defeat. Oh.  
  
“I only have two questions, does he make you happy darling?” I ask.  
“Yes, he does.”  
“Good, Kyle, does she make you happy?”  
“She sure does ma’am.”  
“Kyle, I have known you your entire life you are a good man, so stop with all of the formal bullshit, you have always called me Tris, and that isn’t going to stop now that you are dating one of my daughters. Okay?”  
“Okay, thank you Tris.” He says, smiling appreciatively. “  
Darling, don’t you have something to say?” I ask, turning to look at Tobias.  
“Fine. I shouldn’t have been so rude to you, I apologize Kyle.” Tobias tells him,  
“Thank you sir,” Kyle replies.  
  
“Now pay up,” I tell Tobias.  
“Why did I ever go against you?” he asks shaking his head. “I will go get and get your chocolate cake now.” He walks away and towards the cafeteria where the kitchen is. I turn around to see five very confused ex-initiates,  
“I bet him that you two would end up dating,” I explain.  
“And when exactly did you make the bet?” Lily asks,  
“Three months after your ninth birthday party,” I say smugly. 

* * *

  
“You weren’t really mad at Alex and Kyle were you?” I ask Tobias in bed that night.  
“No, I guess my anger was more out of concern, what if she gets hurt?” he explains.  
“Then we will be there to pick up the pieces,” I tell him.  
“We shouldn’t have to, he shouldn’t be able to break her.”  
“Unfortunately that’s the cruelness of love.” I explain. “I’m proud of them.”  
“Me too. Two number one ranking initiates,” He agrees.  
“I miss her,” I admit in a whisper.  
“I would be worried if you didn’t, Mack was our daughter for sixteen years.”  
“Do you think that we will forget her?” I ask.  
“No. We might forget things about her, but we will never forget her. Just like Alex and Lily have filled the void she left, but it will never be completely gone.” Tobias reassures me.  
“That’s the beauty of love, it can rip your heart out, but you can never forget, because it was a journey. And I’m grateful for the journey that you have taken me on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter! I hope you liked it.  
> Please continue to review.  
> …Part of the journey is the end…  
> WhiteWolf74 xx


End file.
